


冬日夏云

by HLBY



Category: HLBY
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLBY/pseuds/HLBY





	1. 06 醉酒

顾冬阳躺在床上，盯着天花板，眼神涣散。

他仍在思索那件让他琢磨不透的事情——曲夏云的柜子里为什么有卫生巾？

那盒快递没有让他起疑，但他注意到了当时曲夏云脸上一闪而过的慌张，还有时不时嗅到的血腥味。

这些疑点仿佛一根竹签，串起曲夏云以前种种奇怪的行为：以前每个月总会喷几天的香水，而闻到血腥味的这两天，曲夏云白天喷了香水；这几天上厕所时似乎带了个不知道装着什么的小口袋进去；很少在外上厕所，印象里更是从未见他在小便池方便……分开看着似乎没有什么，但串到了一起，便引着顾冬阳朝一个难以置信的方向思考。

顾家是豪门，顾冬阳所见识、所听闻的事情比普通人更多更广，比如圈里的某个纨绔曾玩弄过一个双性人，以此为谈资在圈里大肆炫耀。

双性人。顾冬阳微微眯眼，他不得不思索，曲夏云是不是就是一个双性人？

如果真的是……

顾冬阳勾起嘴角，身体突然感到一阵燥热，抬手捂住胸口，呼吸急促，眼睛红的像是要吃人一样。

怎么办，更兴奋了。顾冬阳舔了舔嘴唇。他的宝贝会是吗？亲爱的两腿之间可能长着一个小逼，怎么办，好喜欢，好想把他操坏，把他操哭，让他流着眼泪喊老公，淌着水求饶。

这时，电话铃声让顾冬阳从幻想中回神，拿起手机一看，是曲夏云的来电。

“夏云？”

“喂？你好你好，我是云云的朋友。臭云别抢电话……”对面的声音变得混乱，依稀能听见曲夏云含糊的说话声。

听到对方对曲夏云的称呼后，顾冬阳脸色阴沉。

“有什么事情吗？”

对面一阵哗啦声音，似乎曲夏云终于把手机拿到了，对着电话软软地喊了一声：“冬阳！想，想吃，曲奇！曲奇！”

顾冬阳还没来得及说话，对面又是一阵杂音，说话的人又变成了曲夏云的朋友。

“不好意思不好意思，云云他喝醉了，正在耍酒疯，我待会就把他送酒店去……”

顾冬阳打断他的话，冷冷地问：“你们现在在哪儿？”

“啊？”

“我是夏云的室友，我来找他。”

王浩呆愣地把地址说了后，对面啪得挂掉电话。王浩这才懵逼地回过神，他怎么就不由自主的把地址说了呢？话说，那人说话的语气怎么那么像他哥啊！

晚上的酒席，来的人比较多，有些不得不去应酬一下。王浩敬杯酒的功夫，回头一看，曲夏云拿着一个空掉的酒瓶。

卧糟，虽然它长得很像果汁，但确实是货真价实的高浓度果酒啊！

果不其然，曲夏云醉了。

现在，王浩正架着曲夏云往附近的酒店去。曲夏云喝醉后挺乖的，不闹，默默地从口袋里拿出手机，手指戳着打了个电话。听到电话拨出的滴滴声后，王浩才赶紧抢过手机想要挂掉。

……然后事情就发展成了这样。王浩持续懵逼，心想云云这个室友挺关心人的。

到了酒店，王浩订了间房，架着曲夏云等电梯的时候，曲夏云的手机响了。

王浩这次眼疾手快地把手机拿了过来，看上面显示联系人是曲夏云的室友后，接通。

“我快到酒店了，夏云在哪个房间？”

王浩用肩膀夹着手机，掏出房卡，念了房号：“617。”

电话又啪得挂断了。

王浩：……这哥们挺雷厉风行哈。

开了房门后，王浩把曲夏云这醉鬼扔到床上，去卫生巾洗个手，出来就听见敲门的声音。

开门后，一个高大英俊的男子礼貌地向他打招呼：“你好，我是夏云的室友，顾冬阳。”

王浩侧身让顾冬阳进门，眨了眨眼睛，总觉得云云这室友让他特别眼熟，总觉得在哪儿见过。

一愣神的功夫，顾冬阳已经给曲夏云脱掉了鞋，帮他换了个舒服的躺姿。

“夏云就交给我吧，你如果有事的话，可以先走。”顾冬阳抬起头，温和地对王浩说。

王浩想了想，虽然他没什么事情，但自己留着确实没什么意义，他以前也听曲夏云讲过很多次他的室友，是个靠谱的人。王浩点了点头，把曲夏云交给顾冬阳，走了。

顾冬阳去卫生间把暖气打开，回到房间就看见原本闭着眼睛躺在床上的曲夏云正坐在床上发愣。

曲夏云一脸迷迷糊糊的表情，顾冬阳声音放软，轻柔地问：“夏云，怎么呢？”

“我要换卫生巾，”曲夏云小声嘀咕，随即又拍着手，一副恍然大悟的模样，“差点忘了，我月经已经过了。”

轻飘飘的一句话像是地雷爆在顾冬阳耳边，顾冬阳脚步停了一下，随即又走过去，揉了揉曲夏云的头。

“一身的酒味，要不要洗个澡呀？”语气仿佛是在哄小孩。

曲夏云呆呆地看着他，眨了眨眼睛，皱着脸看了顾冬阳一会儿，才终于认出他似的，高兴地说：“冬阳！曲奇！”

“没有曲奇，夏云乖乖去洗澡的话，明天就能吃到曲奇。”

曲夏云好像根本不相信，朝顾冬阳扑过来，想要去翻他的衣服口袋。

他扑过去的时候，嘴唇蹭过顾冬阳的脸，在上面留下一个不成样子的吻。这个吻很轻，像是飘在天上的云，但却如同一根闪着火点的火柴，点燃了顾冬阳整颗心。

就是这么轻轻的一下，他的控制力变成了破碎的玻璃，顾冬阳垂眼看着趴在自己身上哼哼唧唧的曲夏云，欲望吞噬他的内心。

他一直记得，曲夏云说过，“我很少喝酒，更不敢喝醉，因为喝醉了会记不住那段时间发生的事情，害怕自己做出什么蠢事。”

这是最好的机会。

他很难再遇到这样好的机会。

人和野兽最大的区别就是人能够控制自己的行为。顾冬阳眼神越来越深沉，他不想控制了。

他控制了太多次，控制了自己太久。每个晚上，他听着曲夏云的呼吸声，阴茎硬得发疼，无数次想要爬上曲夏云的床，用那根粗东西操醒他的宝贝，宝贝哭的样子相比很好看。

为什么还要忍着？

顾冬阳的手兴奋地抽搐，他放纵自己心中的野兽，翻身将曲夏云压在身下，咬住曲夏云的嘴唇，舌头挑过牙关，长驱直入，舌尖在里面胡搅乱舔，纠缠住曲夏云的小舌。

几分钟后，顾冬阳才抬起头。

曲夏云的嘴巴红艳，被吸到发麻。他愣愣地看着顾冬阳。

顾冬阳附在曲夏云的颈边，甜腻的果酒味绕着他的鼻尖，他忍不住猛吸一口，好像也醉了一样。

不要怪我，宝贝。顾冬阳甜蜜地想，是你亲手打开了关着野兽的牢笼。

曲夏云的内裤被脱下，他浑身赤裸地躺在床上，两条腿被分开，一道粗重的呼吸打在他两腿之间那个极其敏感的地方，让他不由自主地往后躲。

他醉得很厉害，毫无神智，却还清醒着，茫然又无措，全然不知接下来会发生什么。

“冬阳。”曲夏云小声地喊了一声，是很信任的声音。

“我在，宝贝。”

这句话落地的下一刻，顾冬阳的手捏住了曲夏云未勃起的小肉棒，轻轻撩起来，就看见了那条不应该出现在男性身上的小肉缝。

这条小肉缝闭合着，粉粉的，很嫩。顾冬阳目不转睛地看着，喉结滚动，下一刻，他的舌头舔了上去。

先是在外面舔着，感觉到肉穴缩了缩后，顾冬阳用舌尖舔舐小缝，等肉穴松动的时候，舌头拨开两片阴唇，探了进去。

温热的肉壁贴在舌头上，夹得很紧，顾冬阳的手往上伸，捏住曲夏云胸前鼓起的嫩乳，轻轻地在乳头上捏了一下。

曲夏云抖了抖，本能地觉得害怕，终于懂得了挣扎，但此时他就是被饿狼咬住脖颈的绵羊，挣扎也毫无意义。

顾冬阳毫不温柔，舌头在女穴里凶狠地游走，刺探了几下后退了出来，搅住曲夏云那软嫩的阴蒂，含在嘴里，用舌头打着圈舔舐，狠狠地吮吸。

双性人的身体更加的敏感，更别提曲夏云是初次遭受这样的事情，哪怕是他自己，也不过是在清洗时用手指碰过那里。他的双腿打颤，不自觉地夹住那颗埋在自己腿间的头，双手揪着床单，嘴上不停地喘着。

曲夏云觉得下面热得可怕，他浑身颤抖着，发出一些微弱的呜咽声，视野越来越模糊，惨白的天花板在他眼里打晃。他好害怕，但他毫无办法，眼里闪着泪光。直到某一刻，他突然瞪大了眼睛，一道晕眩的白光闪过，曲夏云勾起腰，再脱力地后倒。

淫液喷在顾冬阳的嘴里，他吞咽下去，抬起头看着全身泛着粉红的曲夏云，掩盖不住眼里的激动。

“真棒，宝贝真棒。”顾冬阳的下巴在曲夏云脸上磨蹭，“你的小逼喷水了，老公全部喝下去了。宝贝真甜，上面的小嘴甜，下面的小逼也甜。”

他的手放在女穴前，一片潮湿。手指放在穴口，便能感觉到洞口收缩着，两片阴唇夹住他的指尖。

“宝贝饿了，别着急，马上就喂饱你，让你的小逼塞得满满的。”顾冬阳附在曲夏云的耳边吐气。

顾冬阳的视线再次移到曲夏云两腿之间，刚刚潮吹过的女穴满是淫液，被狠狠吮吸过的肉户向外翻，像一朵糜烂的吐着水的小花，淫荡至极。

曲夏云依旧茫然地看着他，眼里夹杂了一丝害怕。他浑身都是艳艳的，嘴唇艳红，眼边揉着一抹红色，乳珠颤巍巍的挺在胸口上，两条腿向顾冬阳大敞开，女穴吐着粘液，一副勾引人的骚浪模样。

顾冬阳再也忍不下去了，他的阴茎早就硬得像铁，不由分说地握着那根肉棒往里插。

“啊！”曲夏云惨叫一声，他终于忍不住哭了出来。“冬阳，冬阳……”他这么喊着，像是在求救。

可他的好冬阳哪里理会，此时顾冬阳的额头青筋蹦起，阴茎刚被肉壁含住个头，就不由分说地往里捅，长驱直入，不给曲夏云喘息的时间，就把整根阴茎狠狠埋了进去。

“痛，好痛啊，不要，呜呜，不要……”

全部进去了。顾冬阳长吁一口气，用手抹掉曲夏云脸上的眼泪，把他的腿缠到自己的腰间，抱着曲夏云浑圆的臀，试探地顶弄一下，紧致的肉壁裹得很紧，他的额头冒出几滴汗。

“宝贝的小逼太紧了，”顾冬阳喃喃，“不过没关系，老公给你操松一点。”

顾冬阳两手抓着曲夏云丰满的臀肉，不管不顾地顶撞起来，柔软的内壁缠着阴茎，绞紧又被捅开。

曲夏云呜呜地流眼泪，嘴里发出的呻吟一声比一声软，一声比一声娇，像是裹了蜜。他的腿紧紧地夹住顾冬阳的腰，身体随着猛烈的抽插而摆动。

顾冬阳已经毫无理智。他不讲究任何技巧地蛮干，插进去又抽出来，他的阴茎太粗太长，把女穴塞得满满的，曲夏云被钉在这根大家伙上，顾冬阳狠狠地顶弄甚至让他害怕自己的肚皮被顶开。

“不要了，真的不要了……”

求饶不起任何作用。

曲夏云觉得这折磨过于漫长，不知道时间过去了多久，顾冬阳才停下了动作，随即，一股滚烫的液体打在曲夏云女穴的内壁上。

顾冬阳伏在曲夏云身上，头靠着曲夏云的头，嘴里喘着粗气。

射精的强烈快感缓过去后，顾冬阳直起身。半软的阴茎从艳红的女穴里抽了出来，失去了塞着的东西后，浊白的精液从合不拢的小洞淌了出来。

顾冬阳把曲夏云抱了起来，曲夏云惊恐地发抖，以为顾冬阳还想再来一次。

“不来了，”顾冬阳温柔地亲了亲曲夏云，“抱你去洗澡。”

醉鬼听不懂他的话，但本能地感觉到顾冬阳此时对他无害，慢慢放松下来。

好晕，好累……曲夏云缓缓闭上眼睛，陷入混沌。  
  



	2. 08 失望

“我叫了海鲜粥和生煎，”顾冬阳把手机放到床头柜上，温柔地看着曲夏云，“我抱你去上厕所。”

“我没瘫痪。”

曲夏云冷冷地看着顾冬阳。他不明白顾冬阳为什么可以一副没事人的模样，摆出温柔的样子给谁看呢？装模作样，令人作呕。

顾冬阳眨了眨眼睛，抿着嘴唇笑，轻轻地问：“你现在还能走吗？”

曲夏云心中冒火，强撑着从床上起来，但脚一碰地，双腿酸软，差一点跌倒在地上。

顾冬阳一惊，立刻冲过去，弯腰一把抱起曲夏云。

“放开！”

曲夏云挣扎，怒火之下抬起手一巴掌朝顾冬阳脸上扇去。

啪——

曲夏云没有收敛力道，结结实实地在顾冬阳脸上打出一个红印子，打得顾冬阳脸朝外偏。顾冬阳却好像不疼一样，完全不在乎，脚步不停，抱着曲夏云径直走去卫生间。

曲夏云看着那印子，眼里闪烁，嘴动了动却又没说出话来，最后自暴自弃似得彻底沉默了，冷脸任由顾冬阳动作。

马桶前，顾冬阳搀扶着他，说：“我闭上眼睛。”

说完，他果然老老实实地闭上了眼睛，但曲夏云心中的难堪毫不减弱。这叫什么事儿啊！他能感觉自己的女穴还是肿着的，小抽小抽着疼。他真想狠狠地踢顾冬阳几脚，让他出去，让他滚。

失望的情绪在心里蔓延，对顾冬阳失望，也对自己失望。曲夏云心想，真是可悲，这样的情况下，他居然还会对顾冬阳心软。

大概感情就是这么复杂吧。就算顾冬阳不威胁自己，难道他还真能把顾冬阳扭送到警察局吗？不可能的，他狠不下这个心。骂几句打几巴掌踢几脚已经是他的极限了，至于再狠的，曲夏云做不出来。

毕竟那是顾冬阳。

他其实对顾冬阳有过绚烂想法。

曲夏云刚进入青春期的时候，曲爸区妈就与他谈过爱情相关的问题，并且认真地告诉他：“我们家庭很开明，夏云，不管你以后喜欢的是女孩子还是男孩子，我们都不会反对，我们希望你能找到真正爱并且也爱你的那个人。”正因为曲爸曲妈这种平等的教育，曲夏云从未觉得同性恋和异性恋有什么区别，就像有的人喜欢猫有的人却喜欢狗一样，是很正常的事情。更何况，以他的生理情况来说，同性恋和异性恋似乎都不符合，唔，他这种情况应该是双性恋……吧。

所以曲夏云会对优秀的女孩子动心，同样会对优秀的男孩子动心。顾冬阳无疑是极其优秀的，相貌英俊，个子高大，脑子聪明，常年锻炼拥有典型“穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉”的好身材，就是个性较为冷漠。但他对曲夏云却是很温柔的，基本有求必应。

所以曲夏云会对这样的顾冬阳萌动春心也是很正常的。只不过动心归动心，曲夏云还没想过采取行动，顾虑太多。

哪曾想到顾冬阳那是一点顾虑都没有，事情做得彻彻底底。可真行啊，顾冬阳以前装得可真好，大尾巴狼装什么小绵羊，呵呵。

曲夏云心想，他得从宿舍里搬出去，立即，马上！

顾冬阳听见淅沥沥的水声停止后，睁开了眼睛。曲夏云的侧脸映入眼帘，他脸上有些泛红，顾冬阳无声地笑了笑，知道曲夏云这是羞的。

他用纸帮曲夏云擦了擦，再打横抱起，走出卫生间，轻轻把曲夏云放在床上，让他躺好。

顾冬阳又跑去卫生间，没一会儿拿着温热的毛巾出来了，帮曲夏云洗脸擦手。

换成以前，曲夏云肯定感动死了，但他现在只觉得恶心。他冷眼看着顾冬阳，嘴抿得紧紧的，决心不对顾冬阳说一句话。

然而顾冬阳接下来的动作出乎曲夏云的意料。他把下半截被子掀开了。

“你做什么？”曲夏云全身还赤裸着，被子刚好掀到他胯那儿，露出光溜溜的下半身。

顾冬阳语气温柔得像是哄小孩子：“让我看看，看看肿了没有。”

说着，他就爬上床，头朝曲夏云的腿间伸。

曲夏云万分羞耻，抬腿想一脚把顾冬阳踹下床，却被顾冬阳一把握住脚踝。他这一抬脚如了顾冬阳的愿，将私处暴露得彻彻底底。

顾冬阳凑近了看，鼻息打到曲夏云大腿根部的嫩肉上，引起一阵酥麻。

“真可怜，红肿红肿的，看样子得养几天才行。”顾冬阳目不转睛地盯着娇嫩的女穴，眼神深沉，像是恨不得舔上去一样。

“够了！顾冬阳你这个变态！”

曲夏云就是砧板上的鱼，任由顾冬阳宰割，唯一能做出的反抗就是嘴上骂几句。

这一句骂得顾冬阳不痛不痒，他抬头盯着曲夏云，幽幽地笑：“我本来就是变态啊，云云。”

曲夏云抖了抖，被顾冬阳无耻的。他恶狠狠地骂了一句：“恶心，顾冬阳，你真让我觉得恶心。”

这一句抛出来，顾冬阳的脸上倒是变了一下，他嘴角的笑容消失，眼里更加深沉，像是染了浓墨。

“云云，你乖乖的，不要惹我生气。”

曲夏云更气了，张嘴还想骂，却被敲门声打断。

顾冬阳给曲夏云盖好被子，去开门。

点的外卖到了，顾冬阳提了回来。外卖袋子里两个饭盒，一个装着粥，一个装着生煎，看上去只有曲夏云一人的份。

“我喂你。”

曲夏云靠在床头上，看着顾冬阳喂过来的一勺粥，紧闭着嘴。

“云云，不要惹我生气。”顾冬阳柔声说，话里含着威胁的语气。

然而这句话起了反效果。曲夏云眼眶猛得红了，大颗大颗的眼泪从眼里滚落到被子上。

太丢脸了，曲夏云想，不能在顾冬阳面前哭，丢了士气。但他怎么也忍不住，索性躺下缩进被子里闷着，悄无声息地掉眼泪。

一颗颗眼泪像是针刺在顾冬阳心上，一直很冷静的人瞬间慌张了，他手忙脚乱地放下粥，轻轻附在鼓起的被子上。

“别哭了，别哭了，我的宝贝，你简直要了我的命。”

“你滚！”曲夏云带着明显哭腔的声音从被窝里传出来，“我不想看见你！”

“好好好，我滚我滚，在地上滚给你看好不好？”

“你混蛋！我不是说这个滚，我让你走！走得越远越好。”

“不行啊，宝贝，你得喝了粥才行。昨晚醉那么厉害，又那么累，不吃点清淡的东西不行。”

“我不要你管！”

“那可不行，我得管你一辈子。”

曲夏云又哭又气，他都哭成这样了，顾冬阳愣是一点不服软，专门说让他听着来气的。

曲夏云捂着被子哭了多久，顾冬阳就隔着被子抱了他多久。

哭着哭着，曲夏云想开了。他现在身娇体弱全身没一个地方是舒服的，逃不掉，先熬过去，等回了学校，第一时间搬出去住，离顾冬阳远远的，除了上课的时候别想有任何接触！

曲夏云没察觉到自己的想法有多么天真，他越想越觉得可行，恨不得现在就长一对翅膀飞回去。

于是曲夏云老老实实的被顾冬阳喂了粥和生煎包，等一吃完，他立刻就说：“我要回学校。”

“好，”顾冬阳拿纸巾轻轻帮曲夏云擦嘴，“我让司机来接我们。”

顾冬阳帮曲夏云穿好衣服，等接了一个电话后就抱着他下了楼，坐进一辆迈巴赫里，一路无声的回了R大。


End file.
